


No Boys Allowed

by samoosecaboose



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosecaboose/pseuds/samoosecaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melia is a bit unaccustomed to Makna Forest's heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Boys Allowed

"Curse this heat..." The High Entia girl murmured from the back of the group. Melia had been raised in a place outside of these intense, heated temperatures, and the change from what she was used to was starting to get to her. She frequently wiped her forehead, displeased that she had to do so with her own sleeve of all things. Her face was seemingly forever flushed red, and she began feeling light headed and dizzy.

Just up ahead, Sharla, the group's sniper and medic, walked alone. Her mind probably busy with the usual things she worried about, but she wasn't one to often talk about such things. She wore loose, short clothing, showing off a majority of her body, but also keeping her cool in the otherwise humid forest. Her hair fell loose over her shoulders, the ends starting to stick to the skin around her neck.

Melia watched from behind, keeping to herself for the most part. She often muttered to herself, wondering what crazy things she must have been thinking to end up agreeing to be in her current position. She adjusted her staff as it had started to fall from the belt that was holding it to her waist. Walking and trying to fix the problem only made matters worse for the gray haired woman, as she let it fall to the ground quite noticeably. 

"Melia?" The taller woman turned around to see the flustered High Entia scrambling to compose herself. Sharla walked over to winged woman, hoping to be of some assistance. She quickly waved away the rest of the group, as they had stopped to see what the commotion was. "It'll be fine, us two will catch up." The black haired woman called out, now on her knees next to Melia.

Melia looked over, shaking her head a bit as she did so, "you mustn't stop for me always. I fear I do not get the chances to repay you for your help." The High Entia said, her voice a bit shaky.

Sharla smiled, "oh Melia, it's never a problem," she handed the woman her staff, "you don't have to worry about making it up to me." The taller woman stood up, extending out and arm to assist to gray haired woman back to her feet. "Melia?" 

"Hm? I mean, yes?" the High Entia quickly corrected herself. She brushed off her now dirt covered clothing, and began to take in the surroundings she'd left the two in. Thick forest, soft, dry dirt floor, and a beautiful spring just out of perfect view.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been kind of... Off." Sharla said slowly, not sure if she could be blunt with the empress or not. She too began to scan the area, making note of where they were and where they still needed to get. 

"Just the heat, not my favourite thing." Melia managed to answer, a faint smile on her flushed face. The High Entia looked wobbly, and began to stumble where she stood.

The black haired woman nodded, "then lets get you hydrated and cooled down right away." Her voice carrying heavy tones of strict meaningfulness, but was laced with caring and sweet undertones. Melia simply gave a weak nod in agreement and rested herself against Sharla as the two headed towards the nearby clear spring.

Helping Melia to the ground, Sharla left the High Entia safely in her sight sitting amongst the forest's flowers. The taller woman unclipped her flask from around her waist and rinsed it out in the blue water before filling it again. Knowing she needed to get back to the woman's side, she rushed without taking too long to admire the cool beauty of the spring.

"Here you are, drink as much as you can." Sharla half demanded, holding out the newly filled flask to the gray haired woman. She watched carefully as Melia drank, her movements slow and lazy. Drops of water escaped from the flask and rolled down her chin and neck. Letting out and annoyed grunt, the High Entia wiped away the water on the sleeve she'd already now considered ruined.

"Thank you, Sharla." The empress said, placing the empty flask beside her on the ground. "I had no idea of just how much this heat was affecting me." She added, getting back onto her feet, "still unpleasantly warm though." Melia complained, pulling at her collar. 

Sharla cocked her head to the side, thinking to herself. "Hey, if you're so hot, why not go for a swim? Just you and me." Sharla exclaimed.

Melia took a small step back, "but I don't even have the proper attire..." She stammered, and if it wasn't for her already flushed face, the blush would be very noticeable.

"No problem," Sharla said with a goodhearted laugh, "we're both women, and no one is around." the taller woman beamed, clearly excited about the idea.

The gray haired woman shuffled in place, contemplating the idea for what to her seemed like ages. Melia let out a short sigh, "if it'll cool me off, I'm willing to try anything." 

"Great!" Sharla replied simply, but the excitement very apparent in her voice. Without hesitation the black haired woman kicked off her boots, slipped out of her shorts, the vest she wore, and the thin top she wore underneath that, leaving her in just a bra and underwear.

Melia looked away awkwardly, but she too began to take off her clothing. Slipping out of the dress and leggings she wore, the High Entia stopped when she got down to her under garments. Turning around, Sharla stood in front of her, now completely naked. 

"To break any awkwardness just look at me now." She said with an innocent giggle. She spun herself around for the empress, making slow circles. Melia watched her in embarrassment. Sharla had so much to show off. Her body was beautifully toned, and every one of her tiny features came into Melia's view.

"I will try my best to return the favour." Melia gulped, now thankful she was so flushed. She undid her bra and let it fall from her chest, revealing her breasts to the Homs woman. Without taking time to look at Sharla's expression, she slid out of her lace High Entian styled underwear. She tried to copy to graceful twirl the black haired woman had given her, but felt unsuccessful.

"See? No need to worry when you're around me." Sharla gave a reassuring smile. The taller woman headed toward the spring. Not even bothering to test the water, Sharla run straight into the clear pool, letting herself fall back into the water. "Your turn, Melia." Sharla smiled before dunking herself in the refreshingly cool water.

Melia, not as eager as her swimming partner, looked at the edge for an extended period of time. Melia took a deep breath and let herself step into the water. She quickly felt the cool water chill her skin. The High Entia let out a soft sigh of relief, moving herself deeper into the pool, and without even realizing it, was now directly across from the Homs woman.

"How are you feeling now?" Sharla asked, part of her still acting as the concerned parent. 

"Much better." Melia admitted, lowering herself into the spring. "It is very nice." The empress smiled, her flush from the heat beginning to fade. She took a deep breath and let her head fall under the water, letting herself let loose a bit as she fully submerged herself. The High Entia now felt relaxed, and maybe even a little bit less awkward being naked next to her good friend.

A silence fell over the two, but not an awkward one. Both were very happy to be in each others company, enjoying the quiet as it was. The silence dragged on, until it was broken by the sudden sound of splashing.

"Ugh, Sharla!" Melia shrieked, the sudden blast of water taking her by surprise. She glared over at taller woman, who looked more than pleased with herself.

"What?" Sharla couldn't hold back her smile, "haven't you ever had a water fight before?" 

"Of course not!" Melia retorted, still holding her rather unimpressed glare on the black haired woman.

"Then it's a great time to start." Sharla cheered, lunging out toward the High Entia. She brought a large wave with her, once again splashing the gray haired woman. Melia tried to shield herself from the blast of water, but had little success. Sharla was left laughing again.

"Two can play at this game." Melia declared, raising herself from the water, giving herself more room to work with. "I hope you're ready for--" The High Entia had started, and had wanted to get a slow running start at her splash making, but had fallen in the process. She lifted her head out, sputtering on water. She looked down, her face uncomfortably close to the dark skin of two somewhat familiar breasts. 

"Careful with what you're doing." Sharla said, holding onto the other women by her hips. 

"Oh, Sharla, I'm so sorry." Melia felt herself go red with embarrassment. She felt her skin pressed against the Homs woman's under the water. 

"You don't need to worry about apologizing for everything." Sharla reassured, her voice still sweet, but her expression changing. She glanced down at the High Entian woman in her arms. She let her finger tips trace small circles into Melia's sides. "I think it's my turn to apologize for something."

"Whatever could you mean?" The gray haired woman asked, trying with a great deal of effort to hold her composure. She knew her body was reacting to the soft touches she was receiving. 

"Well I haven't been entirely honest with you." Sharla began to lower her voice, as if someone may be listening. She left her hands slide further down the empress' sides, moving them over so she could cup the High Entia's soft rump.

"Sharla." Melia complained, reacting even more so to the black haired woman's touch. She looked up at Sharla, wanting to read her expression. She looked as if she was in thought, though her voice had still been carrying the comfortable sweetness to it.

"Well, if it isn't already obvious," Sharla kept her voice at a whisper, pulling the empress closer to herself, "I'm quite fond of you." She gave her familiar smile, giving Melia a sense of peace only just before the words had sunk in. 

"Wait, me? Oh, but you couldn't possibly have such--" Melia was cut off again, this time not because if her of clumsiness in the water, but her words were stopped by the soft lips that were now pressed against hers. Melia's eyes were kept wide open as she tried to take in just what was happening. She felt herself flushed again, but not because of the forest heat.

The taller woman pulled away, looking the Hgh Entia in the eyes as she did so. She didn't need to say anymore, her message was across. She went to move her hands away from the winged woman, but felt them stopped. Sharla saw that Melia was holding her arms in place, and had quite the pleading look on her face. "Oh?" Sharla asked, confused about her reaction.

"Just... Do that some more, okay?" Melia said, her breathing already picking up. The High Entia probably had very little experience, or even the chance to take part in anything intimate. 

Sharla bit her lip, not wanting to waste any time the two had together. "If you so insist, my lady." the black haired woman giggled, quickly putting her hands back to work. She brushed Melia's loose wet hair away from her face, getting a good look at the already flustered mess she'd created. Sharla ran a hand up the High Entia's chest, stopping to gently tease on of her breasts. Sharla let her fingers dance over the sensitive skin, gaining small whimpers from the gray haired woman. The Homs applied more force, slowly, she took hold of Melia's nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Melia let her head fall forwards, resting on Sharla's shoulder. Even with the cool water surrounding them, the new situation quickly caused Melia to feel hot again. The winged woman whimpered to all this new touch, the way Sharla started to make her feel was beyond everything she'd been so used to.

Sharla couldn't help be enjoy the innocent girl being hers to do with what she pleased. She found it amusing to think about the fact that simple touch was making her melt in her hands, she couldn't wait to see what kind of mess of the empress she could create. She gave the top of the High Entia's head a soft kiss, before running her free hand up the woman's leg. 

"...Hm?" Melia murmured into Sharla's shoulder, the feeling of fingertips on her thighs bringing out new senses. Melia let her eyes flutter open as she pulled her head away slightly. She wanted to watch just what Sharla was going to do. She looked up at Sharla briefly, before letting her eyes fall back down to watch under the water.

Sharla ran her hand across the sensitive skin of the High Entia's inner thighs, earning more small flinches from her. The black haired Homs was pleased to see Melia reacting well, and she parted her legs further, giving Sharla full access to the High Entia. Sharla moved her hand closer to her prize, teasing Melia along the way.

"Now, I need to know if you've ever done anything like this before." Sharla whispered down at Melia, who was groggily watching what was happening under the water. 

"No... It's all new." she confessed, squeaking a bit as Sharla gave the nipple between her fingers another rough squeeze. Sharla moved her hand away from the winged woman's breast and instead to her face, pulling it in close to her own. She kissed Melia again, but rougher this time. The taller woman forced her tongue into the gray haired woman's mouth, lapping at the taste inside. She found it pleasant, different than she'd imagined, but the High Entia were different after all.

Moving her hand quickly now, parted the lips to Melia's entrance with her index and ring finger. She felt Melia gasp into her mouth, and she held her there, wanting to feel more of the noise the woman would soon be making. She carefully penetrated the High Entia with her middle finger, working to get a rhythm under the water. Melia shook at her touch, whimpering soft curses against Sharla. 

Sharla, after finding a good pace to work at, fingered the woman in the clear pool. She let Melia break free from the kiss, and got a good look at her. The empress was red once again, and was whimpering in tune to the thrusts into her. Sharla proceeded to add a finger, her digits working their way in and out of Melia. The Hight Entia started to move herself against Sharla's fingers, forcing them further inside of her.

"Sharla... Sharla." Melia's voiced squeaked again, the moans rolling from her throat. Sharla smiled, glad to know she was successful with what she was doing. She let her fingers work, but soon added her thumb to the mix, rubbing the gray haired woman's clit with a gentle pace at first. Melia arched her back at the touch. Her moaning and whimpering heightened in volume.

Sharla pulled Meia in for a kiss again, this time Melia the one hungry to let her tongue explore Sharla's mouth. Sharla wanted to keep her where she was now, and picked up the pace. Her finger pumped in and out quicker, her thumb pressed hard against the High Entia's clit as she bounced with her movements. Sharla could feel the woman's walls grow tighter around her fingers, and knew she was getting close.

Melia continued to follow Sharla's thrusts, moaning louder into her mouth as she did so. She felt her lower body begin to grow tense, and a new feeling welled up inside of her. She forced herself down harder and harder onto Sharla's fingers, wanting more and more inside of her. She pulled away from the kiss, biting down on her lip hard, wanting to stop herself from being to loud or unladylike (though it was a bit late for that now). Sharla watched the woman's face as she came closer and closer. If anything pleased her now, it was the mess she'd turned the otherwise proper Melia into.

No more than a few seconds past and Melia had hit her final thrust. "A-ahh! Sharla it's..." her voice trailed into a loud moan as she reached climax, her body left shaky. Sharla waited a few more moments before removing her fingers from the High Entia. Fearing they'd lose some taste if kept in the water, Sharla quickly brough them to her lips, sucking away anything that may be left on them.

Melia watched embarrassed, she wanted to hide herself, but instead once again rested against the Homs woman. Sharla held he close, a smile on her face as she gave the woman another soft kiss on the forehead. "Looks like we're going to need for you to cool down again."

**Author's Note:**

> Aha... my first written thing, oh boy. I've only like... kind of played this game, well I haven't finished the main story at least, so I will apologize for anything off in my portrayal of these characters.


End file.
